


Shut Up and Dance

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just a small fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs just make you want to dance and enjoy your dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable ideas belong to [Ngoziu](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com). ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

_Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me._

The music wasn’t louder than usual, but it did seem so because the song was very upbeat and happy, which made Jack think that Bittle was in a really good mood. And by the smell of sugar and apple spreading through the Haus, it was a very plausible conclusion to draw.

Jack walked into the kitchen, cookies and pies littered every available surface, all of them for the team’s early Christmas celebration before they went home for the holidays. By the looks of it, Bittle had been working himself all day. That wasn’t exactly uncommon for him to do, but to think he had been in here all day…why hadn’t he asked Jack for help? He had gotten better this last semester after all.

Jack watched him spin before placing another pie in the oven gently and grabbing the large bowl on the counter beside the oven, stirring fervently as he continued to spin and hum along with the song.

“Are you baking another pie?”

Bittle looked up and found Jack leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He grinned, shooting his captain a wink before going back to mixing the contents in the bowl.

Jack ignored the blush that threatened to rise and simply gave Bittle a shadow of a grin. His eyes followed him around the small kitchen, continuing to organize the sweets and finish the ones he was working on.

_She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said…!_

Bittle laughed loudly as he dropped what was in his arms, an empty tray that held cookies at one point Jack assumed, and rushed over to Jack.

“Come on Captain, if you’re goin’ to stare then you can at least dance with me!”

Jack stumbled into the kitchen, Bittle’s hand gripping his own firmly. He really did have soft hands.

“She said oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me!” Bittle sung, twirling his hips and swinging their arms between them.

Jack grinned at Bittle, the other’s face bright with laughter and his eyes shinning with amusement as he caught Jack’s eye, watching him twirl and shake along with the beat of the song.

Eventually, Jack gave in. He couldn’t help it, it was amusing to see Bittle try to dance with an unmoving partner, but Bittle wasn’t letting him go, so he may as well try it out. Jack smiled wider and stepped forward, letting go of one of Bittle’s hand and raising the other to spin the smaller man around. It was clumsy, and Bittle ended up spinning into Jack’s chest, but the laugh coming from him as Jack tired to recover and spin him back out made it worth the slight embarrassment.

Jack grabbed Bittle’s other hand and began to twist with him, the light sound of Bittle’s giggles washing over him in the warm kitchen.

And Jack felt like he was skating in the rink, he was having fun and found himself not worrying about anything: NHL prospects, stats, winning upcoming games, practices. He was in Haus, in their kitchen and skating across the floor with Bittle to one of the liveliest, most ridiculous songs he’s ever heard.

It was nice.

_Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance...!_

Spinning him again, Jack twirled Bittle around and took the chance to dip him dramatically, which wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

He smiled, staring at Bittle’s, slightly red, face, his head thrown back in laughter that wouldn’t stop spilling past his lips. His blonde hair was slightly messy from the dancing and there were spots of flour on his chin and neck. Jack could feel his free hand on his chest and he hoped that Bittle couldn’t feel how fast his heart was actually beating that wasn’t because of the dancing.

Bittle stopped laughing enough to look up at Jack, wide brown eyes twinkling with happiness and amusement, causing him to chuckle himself.

They stood up slowly, the song coming to an end before another one on Bittle’s playlist came on and began to fill the kitchen with similar liveliness.

They turned to the doorway at the sound of clapping and noticed the rest of the Haus standing there, apparently enjoying their small dance number.

Shitty grinned, looking between Jack and Bittle, “And we weren’t invited?”

Jack glanced at Bittle, who grinned up at him, before reaching over and pulling Shitty into the kitchen by the arm. “Of course, so why didn’t you join us?”

Shitty laughed as Holster and Ransom yelled, joining them as everyone began to dance to whatever song, Jack didn’t recognize, playing from Bittle’s phone.

Jack smiled, looking at his teammates dancing around each other and spinning and twirling and just being outright ridiculous, before his eyes fell on Bittle again. He watched him bump hips with Holster before Ransom grabbed him and spun him, conveniently, into Jack.

“Goodness,” Bittle giggled, his hands resting on Jack’s chest to steady himself. “Hello again, Jack.”

_Let's dance for everything we're not, and for the wackos and the assholes. Now we're livin' on love._

For the second time, Jack could feel a blush threatening to push forward. He grabbed one of Bittle’s hands and spun him again, twirling the smaller man gently before Shitty reached in and dipped him.

Holster laughed, “So is this just a ‘pass Bits around’ dance?”

“It’s easier than trying to dip you, Hols,” Ransom called out, taking a cookie from another tray.

“Oh lord, don’t start the chirping now,” Bittle chuckled, straightening himself and moving over to the oven to glance at the pie inside, “Y’all are just plain silly.” But Jack could still see the amusement in his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking from the front door, probably Lardo and the rest to the team finally joining the festivities. The guys all ran to the door, leaving Jack and Bittle alone in the kitchen.

Bittle turned around, not as oblivious to Jack’s presence as Jack had hoped, and leaned against the oven, his hands behind his back as he smiled at Jack brightly.  “Thanks for the dance.”

Jack shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant about how ridiculously happy that made him feel, “Least I could do. Making all this had to be hard, eh? Even for you.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Bittle’s smile softened, “It’s just great to be here, with all of y’all. A last celebration this year before we all head on home.”

Before Jack could reply, the timer rang and Bittle busied himself with pulling out the last pie and setting it out to cool while moving around the other trays and pies and cookies into a more organized mess.

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself before making his way over to Bittle. He placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him when Bittle looked up. “That’s enough baking, don’t you think? I’m sure everyone wants you to join in the festivities. Besides, this all has to cool.”

Bittle’s lips turned up in a small smile, “Alright, then.” He pulled off his apron, somehow the thin cloth magically saved his clothes from being dusted with flour. “Do I have anything on me that I should take care of? I’ve been baking for a while now, and I may have gotten flour in a few places I can’t really see because-”

Jack reached forward slowly and wiped off the small spots of flour he saw on Bittle’s chin and neck. It was quiet as he cleared the white patches, and Jack tried not to focus on how intimate this could seem to anyone who walked in on them.

“Uh…thanks.”

He didn’t dare go any further with what he wanted to do. Instead, Jack dropped his hand and held it out, gesturing to the door, “Come on, Bitty. Let’s join the festivities.”

Bittle took his hand, no questions asked, and Jack led them to where the rest of the team was congregating out in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my friend was messaging me late at night (for her) and she gave me this wonderful idea that I couldn’t pass up on writing. She basically texted me: “dude shut up and dance with me would be adorable with Bitty and Jack. imagine: Bitty backing in the kitchen, humming to this song and Jack comes in and does his weird routine of trying to communicate by asking if he's baking a pie (again). The main lyrics start playing and bitty howls along as he spins away with his bowl of dough and jack just stares amused. it comes again, but this time bitty puts down his bowl and drags Jack into a clumsy dance and he spins around several times before Jack sort of caves in and twirls him a few times before bitty laughs too much to dance straight (PUN?)”
> 
> I adjusted it a little, but the idea came from her~! But god, this was so much fun to write. I really adore these two and the entire team dynamic. So, yeah, I’ll be writing more drabbles or HCs on my tumblr for Check, Please! is [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com)! (And my main tumblr is [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com) in case you wanna come by~)
> 
> The songs are [Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcCG7PkI18) and [Livin' On Love - AJR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy6RbjwUHf4)


End file.
